


in the impala

by bravesammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Light Dirty Talk, Porn Without Plot, Protected Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sexual Content, dean and reader are two greedy horny kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravesammy/pseuds/bravesammy
Summary: you & dean have been dating for a while and are in a long distance relationship due to his line of work. this is one of those times where he pops in for a visit.





	in the impala

The night air was humid but manageable as cars drove in and parked in front of a large teleprompter. It was the middle of summer and that meant big movies, long nights, endless parties, and everything else in between. But on this particular warm, Friday night in June, the local library was showing a special drive-in movie. One that was released the year before and something that everyone could enjoy without a care in the world, it was _The Avengers_ of course starring everyone’s favorite superheroes.

 

With just one night to kick back and have a cold one and not worry about any cases that he was working on, Dean wanted to have a fun night out with his girlfriend of eight months. She was a wonder to him ever since he saved her from that vampire a while back. She was a bit shaken after the whole ordeal but she managed to calm down enough to let him in. After his long deep dark history with the job that he’s been doing ever since he was little, Dean knew it was wrong to get so attached to someone because he’d only wind up hurting them in the process. He most definitely didn’t want his new relationship to end up like his relationship with Ben and Lisa but for some reason his new lady didn’t mind waiting for him. She continued to live her life, go on to college while having a job to provide income and she’d be right there when he’d come. It didn’t matter how long it’s been since the last time they saw each other (though that never stopped them from having phone sex either but the actions would get a little awkward when Sammy would walk into the room and Dean had to yell at him to get out) but Dean felt at ease with her, she didn’t put any pressure on him nor got upset when he’d show up unexpected; she welcomed him with open arms either way.

 

She accepted his lifestyle, his brother, and the damaged person he had become. It was quite odd to Dean really. How could someone be just _okay_ with the fact and when he’d ask her about it she simply replied ‘ _because I love you_ ’ and that really was the only answer he needed because he loved her too. He was _in love_. He needed a place where he could just unwind and relax without all the stress getting to him and with her he could do just that and she put a smile on his face every time.

 

So on this particular night after she got out of her classes Dean decided to drop by once him and Sam had a little free time and visit his lady. He missed her. It’s been about two months since they last saw each other but once he showed up at her apartment, her whole face lit up as if it was Christmas morning. She agreed to a drive-in movie only on one condition; they _had_ to have food and he couldn’t disagree. They sat in his Impala as they munched on various things from fast food places. She ate almost as much as he did, it made him smile but he only found her to be that much adorable too.

 

Dean slurped his soda through a straw as he watched her shove a couple of fries into her mouth and practically groan at the taste. He let a little chuckle escape his lips and she looked over at him. She smirked, raising a brow. “Shut up, you do it too.”

 

Dean scoffed. “What? I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Please, you take one bite out of a bacon cheeseburger and you have a mini orgasm in your mouth.”

 

“Baby you know you’re the only thing that can make me come.” A laugh fell from her lips and he smiled, pleased with himself.

 

She loved how witty he was. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t like his flirtatious ways it was one of the things she wholeheartedly admired about him-that and also his amazing sculpted body. Seriously, for a guy who shoved every possible junk food in his mouth and still look like he should be on the cover of _Men’s Health_ got a grade A in her book. “So, why’d you want to come to see this movie anyway?” He asked setting his drink back into the cup holder. It had begun to rain but neither one of the minded and Dean reached over and pressed the button to make the windows wind up.

 

She gawked at him. “Are you kidding me? _The Avengers_ is a great movie. Plus, you can't deny Captain America can sure wear a pair of pants.” That caught his attention and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

 

“So you look at other guys’ butts?” He accused.

 

She shrugged a little, now finished with her food. “Yeah who doesn’t?” It was silent for a few seconds in the car with him just looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She laughed a little nervously. “What??”

 

Dean sighed. “Alright, which son-of-a-bitch do I need to kill?” He asked pulling out his Colt M19 and glancing around the parking lot filled with cars.

 

She immediately placed her hands on top of his and lowered them down into his lap to keep people from seeing his piece. “Dean, you can’t do that here.” She stated in a warning tone but he just smiled and gave her that smirk that made her insides tingle and her stomach to tie in knots. His green eyes cast down to their hands in his lap and he let his tongue draw a quick swipe over his bottom lip.

 

“You uh, tryna start the show a little early tonight huh?” She grinned and went to return her hands back to her lap but he quickly wrapped his own hands around her wrist and held tightly, drawing her closer to him until her lips were inches away from his.

 

Her breath caught in her throat and she could slowly see the passion rising in his bright green eyes. “Dean…” She whispered and that was all it took for him to crash his lips against hers in a feverish kiss, the warmth of her mouth on his lips. He gasped, loudly and then she had her tongue inside his mouth and Dean's eyes fluttered shut accompanied by a gentle groan. His hands clutched around her waist, his fingers digging into her skin while her tongue continued to do the most horrible, wonderful things to his mouth and when a warm hand suddenly slid underneath his t-shirt he moaned out loudly, not even trying to hide the shuddering that went through him.

 

Her hands moved to run through the soft, short hairs at the nape of his neck. She clung to him tight and tried to move closer but the console was in the way. Dean groaned out in frustration and easily lifted her up and over onto his lap, both of them jumping at the startled honking noise when her back hit the steering wheel. But neither one of the slowed down, not with his hands roaming under shirt to her bosom to grab at her breasts, softly groping them and earning a moan from her. “Off!” He stated against her lips and she gladly obliged and removed the t-shirt and threw it down onto the passenger seat. He couldn’t help his hands from rubbing all over her and the strain in his pants was not helping the situation at all. He couldn’t fight back the urge to thrust up against her at the same time she thrusted down. God it was all too much and all too little at the same time. He’d pull her closer but it was like she couldn’t get close enough not even when she was flesh up against his chest. Her hands moved from his hair down to his shoulders and she pushed the dark blue jacket he had on off his shoulders and threw it to the backseat. He wasted no time removing his shirt off in the process and then her lips moved down to his neck, suckling just at the spot right below his ear and _oh just like that_!

 

“Fuck baby you…” He breathed out. “You have to slow down.”

 

She pulled back a little to look at him, her own breathing ragged as she ran her tongue over her red lips. “I haven’t seen you in two months and you want me to slow down?” Her eyes squinted a little in confusion. “Are you sick?”

 

“W-no, no I mean if we keep going at this rate I wo-.”

 

“Dean, shut up.” That really got him going. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Dean loved to be bossed around; especially during sex. Most of the time he was usually the dominant one but once he found this cute girl who didn’t put up with any of his crap, called him out on his bullshit, and could tell him where she wanted him to go, how she wanted him to do it, say all the right nasty filthy things in his ear, and love him the way he wanted to be loved; well there was nothing more he could ask for.

 

So he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back in for another hungry kiss, nibbling at her bottom lip. She was still slowly grinding against him trying to get some relief where she wanted the most. It wasn’t until she whined that he got the hint and reached down into her pants that he finally began stroking her folds. Rubbing his fingers slowly on her clit. She moaned out loudly and thrusted harder against his hand.

 

“That’s a good girl, that’s what you wanted right?” He asked huskily and she eagerly shook her head.

 

The rain pattered loudly against the window pane and people were starting to leave. The air in the car was hot and the windows began to fog because of the thick sexual tension between them. God was it so hot with their skin pressed tightly against each other. He needed her bad and if she didn’t do something quick he was going to explode. On que, she worked on getting his pants undone the best she could and once she got the zipper down, she took his thick length into her hands and began stroking him.

 

“Backseat, now.” He growled out and she wasted no time hauling back there with him right behind her. She sank down onto the leather seats and he landed right on top of her, her legs wrapping around his waist and he rocked against her.

 

“Dean please, I need you now.” She moaned out, his lips kissing all over her chest and neck.

 

”Do you?” He whispered softly against her jawline.

 

“Yes now. Please I missed you so much.” God, he loved it when she begged him, it only made him harder (if that were even possible). He reached into his pocket to pull out the gold wrapper and slid the rubber on his erection while she worked on her sweatpants barely pulling them all the way off before he was opening her legs wider and sliding right into her slowly.

 

She gasped, feeling him opening her up. Her mouth formed into an O shape and her eyes fluttered. Dean kept his hand on the side of her face while the other was gripping tightly to her waist; he had to hold himself back for a moment to let her adjust. To let _himself_ adjust because holy shit there was nothing better than feeling her warmth surrounding his length and refusing to let go. Only a few seconds had pass before Dean started to move, in and out at a steady pace while little whimpers came from her perfect lips. He kept his piercing green eyes on her refusing to look anywhere else because she looked so beautiful under him like this; with her eyes full blown with lust, her blunt nails digging into his back while his name was on her lips.

 

Nothing was better than this and it only forced him to drive faster into her, sheathing himself deeper while biting back a groan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, it only made Dean increase his speed and still she held onto to his back tightly. “D-Dean!” She stuttered as he continued to thrust into her, hitting that special spot that made her throat hitch every time.

 

The hand that was on the side of her face now moved to hide itself into her hair and grab a handful, pulling her head back so Dean’s tongue can ravish her long neck only to leave bite marks after. Her hands went down to grip his ass and pushed until his pelvic bone was hitting hers. Dean practically died.

 

“Oh _fuck me_ ,” He breathed out but unable to stop the fast pace of his hips. “You’re so eager for me aren’t you?” He whispered huskily in her ear and she only replied with a loud moan as he continued his assault.

 

“Missed me while I was gone? Had your fingers shoved up deep inside you while you thought of me and the things I do to you?” He barely got the sentence out once she started rolling her hips with his and her moans became louder.

 

Another thing that she loved was his dirty talk and boy did Dean have a dirty mouth. Filthy actually and there was nothing else that could get her off quicker than hearing his baritone voice whispering things in her ear. The actions only stirred her more and she pushed him until he got the hint and lay down on his back while she climbed onto of him. The small space of the backseat made things a little difficult to get comfortable but both were too horny to care. She grabbed his length back into her hands and sank down onto him, sighing as she did so and wasted no time moving her hips in an up and down motion.

 

She hadn’t had much experience with this sort of thing but he simply just placed his hands on her hips and guided her through the motions. “Yes just like that!” She panted her movements increasing as he thrusted up. Her nails raked across his torso which surely would leave marks but dammit he never complained. But the pace wasn’t enough for Dean; he needed her closer, faster. It felt like his skin was burning and he was so out of breath but that didn’t stop him from sitting up and gripping her around the waist and increase their speed together. She’d yelp every time he’d slam into her harder. The old Impala making creaking noises due to their activity and she couldn’t help but moan out from all the pleasure she was getting from him.

 

“Dean! Please…I’m so close.” Her hands reached out for something to hold onto, one wiped some of the fog off the window and the other gripped the leather seats again but she wound up grabbing onto his biceps. He was close, could feel that contraction in his stomach and he reached up and grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were so dark and her glazed over lustful-eyes was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and letting out obscenities.

 

“C’mon…fuck…come with me baby.” He barely managed to get out then they both locked for a second then shuddered as the world came crashing down around them and Dean saw nothing but white for a few seconds followed by a loud moan of his name. Then they slowly came back down to reality and Dean slumped back against the door handle, too weak to move. He felt her warmth coaxing around him then her head on his chest where she placed a kiss softly.

 

Their breathing slowed and Dean wrapped his arms around her when he felt her shiver a little and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Oh how I missed you.” She mumbled after catching her breath.

 

A low chuckle emitted from him. “I tend to have that effect.” She giggles, drawing circles lightly on his toned torso. “Sam and I decided to take a little down time between the hunts so I’m here for a week.”

 

Her face lit up and she lifted her head to look at him. “A whole week with Dean Winchester? What should we do?” She asked gleefully.

 

”Well we could do more of this,” He indicated moving his hips against hers. “But in the meantime…” He trailed off and reached down to grab the slice of apple pie he got from a bakery and happily dug in, moaning at the sweet pastry treat. He offered her a piece which she gladly sucked off his fingers and they shared a sugary kiss and she rested her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes peacefully; happy to have him back in her arms again even if it was only for a little while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is an old reader insert I wrote for one of my friends. I just loved it so much I decided to tweak it and post it here, but thnx for reading pls leave comments if you enjoyed!!


End file.
